thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чревоугодие
Чревоугодие, один из Семи Смертных Грехов, рождённых из Евы Мунлит. В качестве сосуда демон использует Бокал Кончиты. Баника Кончита является одним из известных его носителей, печально известная из-за влияния Воплощения Чревоугодия. История Development После смерти Евы Мунлит её дети, Гензель и Греттель, раскололи её Первородный Грех на семь частей, каждая из которых обладала своим Демоном. И тогда Грехи разлетелись по всему миру. Chrono Story Демон Чревоугодия был помещён в сосуд в виде бокала. The disappearance of Conchita К концу третьего века ЕС бокал попал в желудок баэму, подаренному семье Кончита, чтобы отпраздновать рождение их дочери, Баники. Поскольку тело баэму поглотило магию бокала, после того, как Баника отведала его внутренности, она развила в себе вкусовые рецепторы. Вскоре после этого слуги Кончиты были поражены вспышкой заболевания Гула, и AB-CIR расследовал дело их смерти; в обмен, Мудзури Кончита отдала бокал магу. AB-CIR был вынужден отказаться от бокала после неудачной поимки во время пребывания мага в Марлоне. В ноябре 323 года, бокал был спрятан Арте и Полло в дыре задней части камина в поместье Кончиты. Когда Рон Граппл случайно обнаружил его, он попытался выбросить бокал, но был остановлен близнецами и оперативно убит. На следующий день Демон Чревоугодия пришёл к Банике и предллож ей сделку, чтобы спастись от верной смерти через контракт и привести её в мир изысканной еды. Поначалу она отказалась, однако, потом передумала и заключила контракт с демоном. С её новой энергией, выносливостью и способностями Баника начинает пожирать отвратительный блюда, используя бокал для вина. В 325 году Баника была отравлена своим поваром, Джозефом, при помощи магии Золотого Ключа. Хоть Баника и смогла выжить, благодаря её контракту с Чревоугодием, сам Демон был ослаблен магией Гнева. Позже Кончита съедает повара, который подливал элексир магии Гнева в течении нескольких лет, Демон же был всё так же ослаблен. После того, как она сожрала оставшуюся часть своих слуг, у Баники не осталось ничего, чтобы она могла съесть. Тогда демон предлагает ей сожрать её собственного новорождённого ребёнка, что был у неё с поваром. Отказавшись, Баника решает пожрать себя, а ослабленный демон не мог её остановить. В августе того же года, воровка Платоник, находит окровавленный бокал и одинокого ребёнка, и относит их к AB-CIR. Story of Evil Абисс I.R. получает сосуд и использует его, чтобы развеять заболевание Гоула в Вельзении в 490. Когда Король Арт вторгся в страну, то чума Бокала его отравила, чем и убила. Вскоре после этого, в 491, Демон Чревоугодия был переселён в один из четырёх зеркал Люцифения колдуньей и Бокал достался Прим Марлон. В сговоре с Министром Прези, колдунья пытается контролировать принца Алексиэль через одержимость демоном. Спрятавшись в коробке на скрытом побережье, Демон появляется, когда принц и его сестра, Рилиан, нашли зеркало, играя на пляже. Из-за невинности и доброты мальчика, демон не может в него вселиться, тогда он овладеть Рилиан вместо него. Вскоре после этого, он появился во время их чаепития в полдень, прося у них еды. Рилиан отказывается делиться своими закусками, Алексиэль попросил Демона Чревоугодия описать его ненасытный голод, после чего поделился с ним едой. Возжелав отблагодарить, демон рассказал шесть древних легенд океана: если вы написать своё желание, положить его в бутылку и бросить в море, ваше желание сбудется. Позже, Прези воспользовалась силой Демона, позволив полностью овладеть ею, чтоб победить Эллуку Часовщицу. Эллука была почти побеждена, пока не прибыла Мариам Футапи, и вдвоём они смогли победить министра. Демон Чревоугодия был запечатан Эллукой в зеркало. Воззвав к Бокалу, Абисс I.R. напускает ещё одну чуму Гоула с намерением убить Анну. В 505 году, колдунья дала сосуд Нэй Марлон, которые в силу её " совместимости", как реинкарнацией Гретель, была способна использовать его силу. Владея Бокалом, Нэй воскрешала мертвых на кладбище Вельзения и использовала своей армией нежити, чтобы посеять хаос в Императорском Городе. Бокал медленно разрушает психику Нэй, как побочный эффект и в итоге овладевает ей. Одержимая Демоном Чревоугодия, Нэй, одетая, как Баника Кончита, убивает свою мать Прим и нападает на своего брата Кайла. После того как она стала полностью одержима, Демон Чревоугодия появился в видении Кайла о Нэй, где смеётся над её надеждой снова возродиться, говоря, что она сыграла важную роль в создании Хозяйки Кладбища. Демон объединил душу Нэй с бокалом и, взяв её за руку, уводит её от Кайла во время его сна. Абисс I.R. восстановила сосуд и попыталась заставить Демона овладеть Рилиан. Влияние Нэй подавляет его, что приводит к поражению колдуньи. Забрав сосуд у Микина Фризис, Эллука и Гумилия возвращаются к своим поискам оставшихся сосудов греха. Пробуждение Бокал попадает в руки Галериана Марлона и остаётся в его доме до 983 года. Это один из сосудов греха, который смеялся над Заводной Куклой, говоря ей, что они все одинаковые. После того как дома Галериана был сожжён в 983, Ма забрала сосуды от обугленных останков и хранить их в Театре Зла. Незадолго до 990 года, Бокал пробудился и принял форму Хозяйки Кладбища. При помощи Хозяйки Кладбища и бокала были подняты трупы вокруг Театра Зла, для охранять его от злоумышленников. Evils Forest Booklet - Part 2. Master of the Graveyard. Несмотря на это, Гаммону Окто удалось ускользнуть от Хозяйки Кладбища, позже был схвачен Хозяйкой Суда. Прежде чем его помиловали, Хозяйка Кладбища со своими Слугами будет требовать его смерти. Capriccio Farce - 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」(殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を) (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) Позже она будет помогать Хозяйке Суда найти Золотой Ключ. Признаки Греха Влияние Как и другие сосуды греха, Бокал усиливает голод и аппетит владельца, меняя его вкусы, делая их всё более гротесками. Он может овладеть своим владельцем, разрушая его здравомыслие в течение долгого времени/ Как и все сосуды, способен оваледть своим хозяином и заставить их пройти демоническую трансформацию, наряжая их в одежды Баники Кончитты, после того, как она стала демоном. Так же, может предоставлять полную мощь при трансформации хозяина. Таким же свойством обладает Демон Гордыни. Сила Бокал способен генерировать патоген для создания заболевания Гоула. После заражения, жертва будет страдать ненормальной высокой температурой, и иметь гротеский аппетит. При ухудшении симптомов, человек отвергает содержимое желудка и начинает рвать кровью, умирая после этого. Убитых в результате эпидемии можно воскресить как нежить, наливая вино из бокала в землю, где похоронены мёртвые. Солдаты послушны воле хозяина сосуда. Бокал также может "пробудиться", проявляясь в человеческой форме. Демон Как и все Демоны Греха, Демон Чревоугодия заключён в свой сосуд, даже при контакте с человеком, и является источником его магической силы. Для того чтобы запечатать демона, он должен быть запечатан в изначальном сосуде. Демон также может проявляться за пределами его сосуда в виде теневого фантома в виде Баники Кончитты. В своём сосуде он имеет тот же облик, что и Хозяйка Кладбища. Демон отображает обманчивую натуру, обманывая для собственных амбиций даже против воли своих союзников. Он также преследует реинкарнации Гензель и Гретель, используя их в качестве основы для возможного пробуждения своего сосуда. Факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Название греха и его последствия являются производными от Обжорства из Семи смертных грехов. *Японское слово греха обжорства в Семи смертных грехов является暴食(boushoku) , mothy по ошибке использовал слово 悪 食(akujiki). *Оригинальная форма сосуда Семена, что изображены в Chrono Story в виде граната, которого часто называют "Плодом Смерти" в греческой мифологии, возможно из-за связи с кладбищем. *Гранат ведёт к Аиду, это его двойной аспект плодородия и уничтожения, а также миф о его жене Персефоне и гранате. *Бокал часто ассоциируется с праздниками и банкетом. *Болезнь Гоула пробуждаема из бокала является искажением слова "Гула", латинского термина для чревоугодия, она также может быть от английского "подагры", медицинского состояния, страдающего от ожирения короля Генриха VIII . Любопытные Факты *Любопытно, что Демон Чревоугодия, время от времени появляется в виде Баники Кончиты, самого знаменитого владельца Бокала, после её смерти. *Демон Чревоугодия несёт сильную связь с Хозяйкой Кладбища, что стараются для пробуждения Бокала; они носят одну и ту же одежду. *По словам Клариссы, легенда о море, что Демон Чревоугодия рассказал Алексиэлю, являлась сделкой с демоном. *У Демона Чревоугодия есть зонт и плавное платье, похожие на вещи Хозяйки Кладбища. *Curiously, the Demon of Gluttony consistently appears in the guise of Banica Conchita, the Glass' most notable owner, centuries after her death. Gallery Галерея Концепт Арт= Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и описание сосуда греха в The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Нэй Футапи одержимая Демоном Чревоугодия 174px-22158967_p2.png|Concept art of the glass by mari ni hito |-| Песни= Gluttony seed.png|Чревоугодие в виде Семян в Chrono Story Demon.PNG|Демон Чревоугодия появляется в Twiright Prank Glass Hand.png|Бокал появляется в Handbeat Clocktower Glass.png|Бокал Кончиты в Miniature Garden Girl rainbowi.png|Семь Смертных Грехов в Judgment of Corruption CL7_2.png|Бокал Кончиты в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= GlassC.png|Бокал Кончиты в трайлере новел Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Army.png|Кончита пробуждает мертвецов при помощи Бокала DemonofGluttony.jpg|Появление Демона Чревоугодия в Twiright Prank TPGluttonyPossession.jpg|Демон овладевает Рилиан вместо её брата Chartette praeludium.jpg|Нэй с бокалом в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 221.jpg|Демон Чревоугодия уводит Нэй в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Демон Чревоугодия в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Fanbook3.jpg|Нэй пробудила целое кладбище в качестве своей армии при помощи Бокала EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Демон Чревоугодия в бокале в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita AbyssIRElluka.jpg|Бокал Кончиты с Abyss I.R., использующей Эллуку в качестве медиума |-| Манга= DoGDSoE.png|Демон Чревоугодия в манге Deadly Sins of Evil Vesselsofsinmanga.png|Бокал Кончитты в манге The Daughter of Evil OperaBuffaGlassofConchita.png|Бокал Кончиты в манге Aku Musu OperaBuffaNey.png|Демоническая трансформация Нэй в манге QuartetsConchitaGlass.png|Бокал, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Грех Чревоугодия в манге DemonofGluttony.jpg|Демон Чревоугодия, как он показывает себя в Twiright Prank TPGluttonyPossession.jpg|Демон, овладевший Рилиан вместо ее брата |-| Прочее= Dycdq474-img406x600-1365603296qzdgj544865.jpg|Бокал Кончиты на карте Эллуки Часовщици Glass.jpg|Бокал Кончиты в альбоме Evils Kingdom Miniature.Garden.Girl.full.455346.jpg|Бокал в клетке от Suzunosuke References }} Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita